The Phone Call
by erica714
Summary: Mercedes and Kurt were hanging out watching movies when Kurt got pocket dialed. Find out who called them and just what it was they heard.
1. Preface

AN: Here's another story that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it, so I won't pretend I do.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes were watching movies in the converted basement at the HummelHudson home. Mercedes was sitting on the couch with the remote control waiting for Kurt to come back from putting the next disc in the DVD player and then sit back down.

Kurt was just sitting down next to her when his phone started buzzing.

"Oh hold on my phone is ringing."Kurt told her then reached out for his phone on the coffee table. "Hello?" he asked without looking to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt heard nothing but a rustling noise; he held up his finger to Mercedes then tried to listen harder. When no one answered and the rustling noise continued he pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the screen.

"It's Finn, but he hasn't said anything. I think it was an accident" Kurt told her as he hit speaker button on his phone so Mercedes could hear what was going on.

"Who sill pocket dials in 2011?" Mercedes asked shaking her head.

"Finn! FINN!" Kurt called into the phone trying to get his brothers attention.

Kurt was going to hang up the phone when another sound caught his attention. "What was that?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything" Mercedes said leaning towards him and the phone.

"Is that breathing?" Mercedes asked after listening for a few moments. "Why is he breathing so hard?"

"I have no idea." Kurt whispered.

They listened for a few more seconds before they heard something that made their eyes go wide.

A low breathy moan sounded through the phone, but the moan was far too high pitched to be Finn's.

"Nooooo." Kurt whispered in disbelief.

There was a short time where the rustling noise stopped and nothing else could be heard, until there was another moan louder and longer than the first one.

"You don't think they are doing it …..Do you?" Mercedes asked in a hushed whisper.

Kurt just stared at her with wide eyes as the breathing on the other end of the phone got deeper followed by an actual non muffled very feminine moan.

"Oh! OH my god!" The female voice on the other end of the phone cried out.

"Turn it off!" Mercedes said trying to grab the phone from Kurt which caused him to drop it and for it to slide away from them.

"Finn oh, Finn!" They heard but couldn't see where the phone had gotten to.

"Oh my god, please make it stop!" Kurt pleaded with a nauseated look on his face as he got down onto the floor to look for his phone.

"Come on babe, just let go." They heard Finn grunt.

"I'm gonna be sick." Mercedes mumbled.

The moans coming from the phone started getting louder and faster. They could hear both high pitched and lower moans and grunts coming from somewhere they couldn't see.

"Finn…I'm gonna…" They heard the female cry.

"Cum for me baby, come on Rach." Finn's voice replied in a muffled grunt

Kurt spotted the phone just as Rachel started making rhythmic sounds somewhere between a moan and a gasp.

"Found it!" Kurt yelled as the sounds Rachel was making started getting faster and faster.

Mercedes stopped looking and put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as if that would somehow help the situation.

There was a long drawn out shriek as Kurt reached for the phone and hit the end button quickly.

Neither of them said anything for a long time, they just stared straight ahead.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be traumatized for the rest of my life." Kurt broke the silence.

"I'll never be able to look either of them in the eye again." Mercedes told him as she leaned back on the couch.

"That's gonna be difficult considering they are meeting us for dinner in about an hour." Kurt told her.

* * *

><p>AN2: As the chapter is titled this is just the preface. The next chapter will be much longer and posted with in the next few days. It will be a detailed account of just what was happening on the other end of that phone call ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh MY GOD! you guys are awesome! I got so many reviews, alerts and favorites from just the 800 word I posted the other day. I'm so happy you guys like the idea and I can only hope this chapter lives up to the expectations you guys have. I'm really excited to have you guys read it and hear what you think, so much so its 4:59am as I type this. I wanted to get it to you as soon as I could. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it there would be little else besides singing and Finchel.

* * *

><p>Finn was spending the afternoon with Rachel at her house. Her dads were gone for the weekend, and they were trying to make the most of their alone time. They were currently cuddled up on her bed making out.<p>

Finn thought that Rachel's dads were awesome, but they did get a bit weird about him being left along with their daughter for too long. It was like they were worried that he and Rachel would just start going at it at any moment.

There really wasn't anything for them to worry about, Finn knew Rachel would never agree to anything like that…with her parents in the house that is.

Rachel always insisted that they keep up a respectable if there was ever anyone around them. They would still hold hands and kiss, but nothing too risqué or dangerous if they could be walked in on. But when they were alone and Rachel could be sure they had the proper time….that was a different story.

They had gotten back together a few months ago and they were even closer now than ever before. After Rachel felt their issues were properly talked about and dealt with (which felt like FOREVER in Finn's opinion.) they moved on, stronger than before. And with the new found deeper emotional bond, came the physical stuff.

Finn was really surprised when Rachel let him touch her boobs the very first week they were back together. He was further stunned when she let him get further and further almost every time they were alone together after that.

In fact she was the one who announced to him that she was ready. They were in her room one day after school doing homework and she just blurted it out, then went back to the papers in front of her as if she had commented on the weather. After he was able to recover the ability to speak (nearly an hour later) Rachel explained with a small smile that while she was ready it wouldn't be right away. She wanted it to be perfect and they had some planning to do.

As far as Finn was concerned it was perfect…even better, if that was even possible. And since then they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other, and generally spent their alone time naked. As it was at the moment they were both fully clothed on the bed but Finn had plans to change that.

He ran his hands under Rachel's shirt as they kissed, caressing her stomach and moving upwards as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Finn we can't." She whispered as she placed her hands on top of his over her shirt. "We have to meet Mercedes and Kurt soon."

"Rach, that's in like an hour." Finn whispered against her throat as he moved down to trail kisses across her clavicle, moving the strap of her tank top in the process."It's like 4 minutes from here….we have plenty of time." He said in between the light open mouthed kisses he was trailing across her chest.

When she didn't say anything he ran a hand down one of her thighs and pulled her leg up over his hip. Rachel threw her head back and moaned at the contact and threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a grin looking down at her as he kissed his way back up her neck to her lips.

She nodded her head frantically.

"That's my girl." Finn breathed as he leaned forward to kiss her lips again.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved so that her other leg wrapped around his hip and crossed with the one that was already back there. "Finn." She breathed against his lips.

He smiled "I love you." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you." She echoed his statement as his hands made their way up her legs to run over her hips and grasp onto her butt under her skirt for just a moment. He moved one hand and started gathering the material around her hips letting his fingers brush against her covered center in the process. She felt him tug on her panties and unwrapped her legs from around him and lifted her hips off the bed to help him get them down her legs and off.

He continued to kiss his way down her neck to her chest and back up again as his hands slid back under her shirt.

"You know," she groaned after he kissed a line up her jaw and placed kisses everywhere but her mouth for the third time in a row. "For someone who was begging for sex a minute ago, you don't seem to be too interested in getting to the actual intercourse part."

"Like I said babe, we have time." He smiled kissing her neck again.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh when one of his hinds brushed down the side of her body but came to rest on the inside of her right thigh. Finn grinned against her lips as she wrapped both of her legs around his hips once again.

He slid his hand up to her thigh but stopped as his fingers brushed against her center lightly.

"Finn" Rachel whined which caused him smile again as he brushed his lips against hers.

He finally took pity on her when she tried to move her hips into his for some sort of friction. He slid his hand up ever so slightly until his fingers came into contact with her core. He let one finger slid up and then down her folds and was presently surprised at the amount of moisture he found there.

He continued to tease her until she unwrapped her arms from around him, slid her hands down his back and into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Finn." She whispered ripping her lips away from his and pulling his hips towards hers, causing him to groan and press his forehead into hers. With him momentarily distracted she carefully moved her right hand out of his back pocket and along the waistline of his jeans until she found the button. After successfully unfastening his pants she pulled her left hand out of his back pocket bringing with it his cell phone, which neither of them noticed as it slid out onto the bed facedown next to them.

She used both of her hands to push his pants and boxers down at the same time. After a moment of difficulty Finn managed to get them off of his legs and onto the floor.

He leaned back in to kiss Rachel's lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. As his tongue met hers, his hand moved back under her skirt and ran his fingers up and down her slit, mirroring the movement of their tongues. Rachel was so worked up by this point that the contact was enough to cause a moan to slip from her lips.

The small involuntary sound caught Finn's attention for a moment before he plunged two fingers into her core.

"Oh." Rachel moaned as she felt him start to move his fingers in and out of her. He moved his thumb to circle her clit and curled the two fingers inside of her up. "Oh my god." She groaned throwing her head back onto the pillows.

Rachel reached down without looking and pulled his hand away from her. He took the hint and positioned himself at her entrance for just a moment before pushing in gently as he could. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body flush against hers as she leaned forward to capture his lips with hers.

"Finn" she moaned into his mouth as soon as he started pulling back out

"Oh, Finn!" she all but screamed his name as soon she picked up his rhythm an started bringing her hips up to meet his.

He was getting close, and the sounds she was making were letting him know that she was too. He picked up his pace and groaned when he felt her start to tighten beneath him.

"Come on babe, just let go." he said kissing the side of her face up to her ear.

"Finn..." she moaned into his mouth trying to find a place on his back to grab on to "I'm gonna…" she started.

"Cum for me baby, come on Rach." He pleaded directly into her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

At that Rachel could feel herself near the release she was searching for. She couldn't help but let out a sound every time their hips met, each one coming out faster and louder than the last.

Finn loved hearing that sound; it was somewhere between a moan and a hum and he loved knowing he caused that noise to come out of her.

He reached down between them and traced her clit with his index finger, and she lost it. The moans that were coming from here ran together into a single high pitched note that rang into the quiet room until it seemed that her voice simply ran out.

Feeling her clamping down around him pushed Finn over the edge and he released into her, "Rachel" he whispered into her ear as he collapsed on top of her.

Rachel's arms came up to wrap around him and pull him in even closer, kissing his cheek and laying her head against his.

She loved to feel his full body weight on top of her after he reached his climax. Even though she had never mentioned it to him, it was one of her favorite part of having sex. She always wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in even closer so she could soak it up before he moved again.

It took a moment for thought to come back into his brain but when it did his first thought was that he was probably crushing her and moved to get off of her.

"We need to get cleaned up." Rachel whispered kissing the underside of his chin after he rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him.

"I don't know if I'll be able to move any time soon." He told her.

"Come on." She giggled sitting up on his hips. "You were the one who said we would have plenty of time."

"No, I don't think that was me." He said closing his eyes "I'll just call Kurt and tell him to meet us like in like 45 minutes." He said as he tried to pull her back down to him.

"You will do no such thing." She said quickly getting off of him and standing up. She reached out to pull on his arm "You will get up and go get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom in the hall, and we will meet them at the designated time."

"The bathroom in the hall?" he asked opening one eye to look at her.

"Yes, in the hall. I need to get cleaned up and find something else to wear since you were in such a rush you couldn't finish taking my clothes off, they are a mess." She told him.

"And I don't need you distracting me" She added quickly

He opened both eyes and shot to a sitting position. "_I_ was in a rush?" he asked with a grin.

"That is neither here nor there Finn. Please go get ready." She said pointing to her bedroom door.

"Yeah whatever you say babe." He laughed as she walked into her bathroom. He got up a moment later picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

He returned a few minutes later "Rach have you seen my phone?" he called into the bathroom "I was going to text Kurt and let him know we are running like 5 minutes behind."

"No" she called back through the door "Do you want me to call it?"

"Please?" he asked as he started looking around on the floor.

He heard the first few words of the music come from somewhere above him so he got off the floor. He thought the sound was coming from the bed but seeing as he sheets were a disaster so it took him a few seconds of searching. He found it just as she started to sing 'restless hearts..'

"Find it?" she asked when she heard the music stop.

"Yeah it was under the blankets" he said "hmmm that's weird."

"What's weird?" she asked coming out of the bathroom and walking into her closet.

"My phone says I had a 4 minute conversation with Kurt today, I haven't even talked to him all day." He told her.

"Maybe your phone called him when it was in your pocket on your way over here." She said as she came back out of the closet.

"Yeah probably" he agreed quickly sliding it back into his pocket "You ready?"

"Yep." She smiled leaning forward to kiss him softly before he could stand up from his place on the bed.

"Let's go, we will probably even make it on time." She told him as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

"Just like I said we would, didn't I?" He grinned down at her as he reached for the door.

"Yes dear." she rolled her eyes and gently pushed him out the door, before turning to close and lock it.

* * *

><p>AN2: THANKS again for reading, hope you like it. As I said its 5am so if there were any errors you noticed I apologize Ill go back though after getting some sleep and edit a bit. Remember all reviews are GREATLY appreciated ;)


End file.
